


Of Orchids and Blood

by Sleepy_Lotus24



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Sakumo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Hatake Sakumo, BAMF Orochimaru (Naruto), Belly Dancing, Childhood Sweethearts, Courting Rituals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Language Barrier, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Omega Orochimaru, Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Protective Hatake Sakumo, Protective Orochimaru (Naruto), Second Shinobi War, confused baugette, protective summons, short Orochimaru, soft Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Lotus24/pseuds/Sleepy_Lotus24
Summary: Fighting side by side along the frontlines during the second wave of the Shinobi War, Sakumo and Orochimaru were hit with a Fuinjutsu seal that transferred them to foreign lands. Bewildered and searching for a way to return to the war front where they are needed, both Shinobi accidentally stumble upon the cultivation conference held in QishanWen Sect.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Orochimaru & Manda, platonic Jiraiya & Orichimaru, platonic Tsunade & Orochimaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One: The Sacred Duet

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the White Fang and Sannin are younger than in cannon, as the second shinobi war started earlier  
> Jiraya - 18  
> Tsunade - 18  
> Orochimaru - 17  
> Sakumo - 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo kissed his brow as the omega fell into the awaiting arms of sleep, “I shall protect you forever and always my dear mate.” Sakumo whispered to his slumbering soon to be mate.

Chapter One: The Sacred Duet

The second shinobi war was taking place after the first wave of shinobi battling and losing against Hanzo the Salamander. Team Hiruzen was newly dubbed the ‘Densetsu no Sannin’ after being the only surviving three of the whole platoon that was slaughtered. During this time the newly named Sannin were sent back to homebase to recover and report the loss of their entire platoon, taking the time to discuss their mistakes and how to better themselves before the second wave began.

After safely making it back to homebase, the Sannin were immediately escorted to the medbay before making their way to their commanding officers. “Damn this sucks'' A white haired alpha male known as Jiraiya said as his teammates who were also getting looked over. “I told you to take your soldier and chakra replenishing pill before we went out to the frontlines, tell me why you are still alive you knot-headed idiot.” A blond haired female alpha known as Senju Tsunade, said to the reckless alpha before turning to the small omega named Orochimaru. The omega, known as the ‘white viper’ both inside and outside of Konaha, was being treated for chakra exhaustion and a laceration on their side.

“What about you ‘maru how are you holding up, also did you take your suppressant? I can smell orchids and vanilla emitting from you.” The blonde snorted at the thought of the omega forgetting to take his suppressant on scheduled time, “oh do I now? I never noticed because I was too busy slaughtering an entire platoon to notice” the dark haired omega deadpanned. “Oh c’mon Oro don’t be like that we're just teasing” Jiraiya said, “I know, but to answer your question Tsunade no I didn’t” Orochimaru replied truthfully. Before Tsunade could reply, the medic went to retrieve a box of suppressants and handed it to the omega sitting on the cot. “If that is all then you could report to headquarters before restocking your emergency supply scrolls.” The medic said to the newly named Sannin, “alright time to drag our sorry exhausted asses to headquarters, then a bath and rest after we're done with our reports.” Jiraiya gleefully said to his teammates who in Orochimaru’s case finished taking his suppressant and chakra pill, while pulling his shirt down and zipping up his vest.

As the trio exited out of the medical tents, they made their way to the command post that was located at the centre of the camp, which was surrounded by the tents of Konaha Shinobi. While walking Orochimaru started to worry for his lover Hatake Sakumo’s wellbeing, Tsunade who was walking on one side of the omega quickly reassured him by saying. “Hey he’s alright ‘maru I heard one of the jounin on lookout saying that the White Fang got back in good shape. Also that he is only sporting minor wounds.” Jiraiya who was walking on the other side of the Orochimaru added in “he will be alright Orochi, so don’t you worry your pretty little head.” While hearing this the omega harshly elbowed the alpha in the side, which made the alpha grunt in pain at the small sharp elbow that dug into his ribs through his flak vest. ‘And to think that these vests were to protect us from getting injured, I call bullshit!’ Jiraiya thought sourly, “oh knock it off Jiraiya you would be reacting the same if it were one of us were injured so quit pouting.” Tsunade snapped but quickly added “but really Oro you can check on him when we're done reporting yeah?” The small omega who was bracketed in between the two alphas nodded and quickly schooled his features into a blank mask before entering the tent.

While entering the tent the trio reported the loss of their entire platoon and the newly dubbed name “Densetsu no Sannin'' at the hands of Hanzo the Salamander. “I see'' one of the commanding officers said as he rubbed his chin “we’ll be seeing to the threat Hanzo poses, you three shall be sent back out to 28 clicks to the northeast of Amegakure” another officer stated. “What time shall we set out Sir?” Tsunade replied “in Zero hundred hours, be sure to resupply and get some rest while you’re at it, dismissed.” “Gentlemen,” the trio replied as they bowed to their commanding officers before making their way out of the tent. 

“Well let’s make haste and not waste any more recovery time before we're sent out again” Jiraiya said as he made his way towards where his tent was located. Which was not very far “right I shall see you two during dinner oh! And Oro do make sure to check in on your wolf, I can hear him howling for you from here.” Tsunade said as she teased the smaller male whose face turned a brilliant shade of red as he huffed and stormed off towards the direction of their own tent to get cleaned up before making his way to his “wolf’s” tent. Tsunade snickered as she turned and walked towards the direction of her own to get cleaned up and rest before supper started. Which was in less than three hours, before proceeding to resupply her emergency sealing scroll that she kept on her person 24/7.

When Orochimaru reached his tent, he proceeded to strip and remove his bandages before carefully climbing into the heated water that filled the tub. That was heated quickly when the seal was activated with chakra; the omega then settled in the water with a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Orochimaru laid in the tub for a few minutes, enjoying the heat of the water before reaching over the edge of the tub for his bar of soap along with a shampoo bar. The omega also snagged an individual sachet containing lavender and honey scented bath salts to help loosen up his muscles. 

Orochimaru quickly made work of gently washing the dried blood off of his skin and hair, ‘don’t look and think of nothing’ he thought as he hastily scrubbed his skin. Wanting to be rid of the feeling of dried blood on his skin, as it brought back traumatic memories of his phobia for blood and fire. After finishing his task the omega then relaxed to the scent of lavender and honey wafted off of the water, as it drowned out the mild scent of blood. Free and relieved as the wretched scent of blood was washed off of his pale soft skin, Orochimaru stood up and let the water drip down his feminem and delicate frame. Squeezing the excess water from his hair before stepping out of the bath and onto the rug that lined the interior of the tent, grabbing a towel that was nearby and gently started drying his skin off. 

Once finished the omega grabbed a fresh pair of the usual standard shinobi pants and long sleeve jumper, setting the clothes aside. Orochimaru made quick work of disinfecting the wound on his side then rewrapping it with a clean pair of bandages, before quickly washing his hands free of blood. After dressing the omega gently oiled and detangled his long and silky waist length hair, before gathering it at the back and tied it into a loose tail with a silk silver ribbon. Then setting his soiled clothing and bandages aside to be washed that evening, while gathering his weapons pouch and kunai as he strapped them back on in their previous place.

Exiting the tent Orochimaru proceeded to head towards the direction of his lover's tent, before he could turn at the corner Orochimaru’s face was met with a strong broad chest. Bouncing off of the other due to the weight difference, he was caught and embraced into a pair of familiar strong arms. Letting himself relax in the embrace his lover had him in, while bringing his arms up to return the hug. “Oh lovely! I didn’t see you there, I was just heading over to your tent.” The alpha whose name was Hatake Sakumo said with a cheerful but relieved grin. 

“Wolf” Orochimaru adoringly said, as he stood on the tips of his toes to nuzzle into the crook of Sakumo’s collarbone. While inhaling the comforting and familiar scent of Mahogany, iced lavender and oak. Sakumo then proceeded to nuzzle his face into Orochimaru’s wet hair and took in the familiar scent of vanilla and orchids with a hint of sweet pine. “I am relieved to see that you’re back and safe within my arms. I heard of what happened with your platoon, also Densetsu no Sannin?” Sakumo gently teased the small omega who was huddled in the safety of his arms. “Yes, apparently we showed great teamwork and Hanzo decided to spare us” the omega growled in irritation. Laughing lightly Sakumo kissed the omega’s soft damp hair, “now none of that my love, i’m glad that you came back to me unharmed. Speaking of unharmed I can smell blood on you, were you injured?” Sakumo said as he pulled back and scanned the omega trying to find the injury on his soon to be mate. 

“I am fine wolf-heart just a laceration on my side but nothing fatal.” Orochimaru replied as he soothed the worried alpha, Sakumo calmed after hearing the reply. But the scent of worry still emitted from the alpha, smiling softly Orochimaru raised his hand and gently placed it on Sakumo’s cheek. “I am fine love really, let’s head back to your tent so we can rest for a while before supper starts.” Sakumo nodded while wrapping his arm around his love, before making their way back to the alpha’s tent. 

Upon reaching and entering the tent, the couple took off their shoes before lying down on the neatly made futon. Orochimaru quickly made room for Sakumo to lay by him, the alpha smiling down at his future mate as he quickly took up the space and pulled the small omega on top of him. Gently pulling the ribbon free from midnight locks, as he carded his fingers through the omega’s soft damp hair with a pleased hum, as Orochimaru began to purr in pleasure. “I am being sent back out to the frontlines in 24 hours” Orochimaru told his lover who then made a surprised sound, “you too my love? I am also to be sent back to the frontlines at the same time.” Sakumo said as he continued to stroke and caress Orochimaru’s hair.

With that said Orochimaru sat up and looked down at the alpha with enchanting golden slitted eyes, that were surrounded by lilac coloured clan markings. They started from the edge of eyelids and ended at the middle of his small nose, Orochimaru then smiled which made the omega look absolutely enthralling and more innocent. Sakumo sat up and brushed away soft silk like hair away from the younger teens face, who then leaned their beautifully androgynous and innocent face into the older teen’s palm. Orochimaru kissed the palm that lovingly held his beautiful small face with delicate and soft plush lips. The omega looked up at the alpha through his long thick eyelashes, before proceeding to say three precious words that made Sakumo’s heart leap from his chest.

Sakumo leaned forward to gently place a loving kiss on the forehead of his beautiful omega. “I see you” Orochimaru said adoringly, as he smiled and closed his eyes as the alpha lovingly placed a kiss to his forehead. “I see you” Sakumo replied with the same exact amount of love in his voice before embracing his love. Being mindful of the laceration on his precious omega’s side Sakumo gently tipped both of them back to lay on their sides, as the two smiled lovingly at one another. Sakumo proceeded to scent the omega in his arms. “If I am to survive once this war is over I want you to become my mate. As you are my moon and stars, the gentle song of the bird that sings. My lovely, beautiful omega I want to be the sun and rain to your moon and stars.” The alpha confessed and smiled as the omega began to sob and nod. 

“As do I, you are the sun and rain to my moon and stars. The soft warm breeze on a cold summers night, which envelops me in the embrace of safety. I want no other but you my wolf, you are my everything.” Orochimaru gently sobbed as he leaned up to kiss his alpha on the lips, “you are my first in everything we do and I want no other.” Sakumo smiled and gently wiped the tears from Orochimaru’s face and replied “As you are to me my love, I would not have any other but you. I love you Yashagoro Orochimaru.” The alpha cuddled the omega closer into himself and curled around him in a protective gesture, Orochimaru sighed and leaned closer into the safe embrace of his alpha. “Sleep my love for I shall protect you as you slumber.” Sakumo kissed his brow as the omega fell into the awaiting arms of sleep, “I shall protect you forever and always my dear mate.” Sakumo whispered to his slumbering soon to be mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter three Orochimaru's Phobia of blood and fire will be explained.


	2. Chapter Two: Armed and Dangerous

“My love it is time to wake” Orochimaru opened his eyes and smiled up at his lover “is it time for dinner wolf?” “Yes it is, let us go” as the two sat up, Sakumo helped Orochimaru up and together they slowly straightened out their clothing and hair. Before leaving the tent Sakumo leaned down towards orochimaru and brought their foreheads together. Their eyes closed the two memorized the other down to their scent, their touch and the sound of the others voice. 

During war, time is precious as you won’t know if it will be you or your comrade who will fall victim to that damned battlefield.   
This precious moment shared between the lovers as if it were their last, in the background the rain of Amegakure gently fell as if weeping for the pair of lovers. If both were to survive the war, the lovers will mate and cherish each other like no other.

Breaking apart the lovers unsealed their flak vests from the scroll that held their supplies and weaponry. All Konoha ninja carry this specific scroll on their person, securing the metal plates that sit on top of the vests that serve as an extra form of protection into place. The pair then made their way out of the tent and set out towards the tent that serves han-gou (rations) rice and tea.

Tsunade and Jiraya walked towards them after the couple came into view, receiving and thanking the ninja who was on ration duty that night. The group then headed towards a secluded area that was near the edge of the camp, “what time is it?” Orochimaru asked “almost 19:00, we meet up by the gates for mission intel before we leave at 08:00” Jiraya said.

“You guys are joining squad 4 right?” Sakumo asked “yes I’m assuming your in squad 4 correct?” Tsunade said. “Yeah I heard we’re being set out 24 clicks northwest from Ame” Sakumo replied, “oho! the love birds are being put together I see.” Jiraya teased before finishing his Han-gou pack. “Densetsu no Sannin and the White Fang together, shit is about to get real” Tsunade said.

“It’s almost time, let’s make our way over to the gates” Sakumo said as he stood up and offered his hand down to Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled up at Sakumo before grabbing the offered hand, while carefully pulled up he was mindful of the still healing injury on his side. “Come short stack let’s go!” Jiraya beamed before shoving the small male in front of him, paying no mind to the irritated glare of said male being sent his way.

Sakumo laughed and shook his head as he turned towards the female alpha and said “let’s go before we have to bury a body.” “I’ll gladly help with that” Tsunade replied as she and Sakumo fell into step with Jiraya and orochimaru. While reaching their destination they met up with squad 4, the captain of the platoon started to inform them about the details of the mission. “We will be sent out tomorrow at 08:00 to back up and retrieve squad 7 at the frontlines. We are expected to come into contact with quite a few fuinjutsu and kekkai Genkai users. Use extreme caution when engaging contact with them, am I understood? If so then you may head back to your tents and await to be summoned at 08:00, dismissed.” 

After being dismissed the group then headed off towards the direction of their respected tents. “I’ll see you when the sun has risen my love” Sakumo said as he kissed orochimaru on the forehead before heading towards his tent to finish packing. Orochimaru blushes and continued on towards his own tent to finish packing and washing his soiled uniform.

———————————————————

When the morning came platoon 4 set out towards the outskirts of Amegakure to join and retrieve squad 7. It was during this process the squad found little to no run ins with any casualties. Finding this odd and out of place the squad continued on towards their destination with their guards raised. Upon reaching the battlefront the captain of the squad gave the signal to spread out and cover as much ground possible. During this process Sakumo, Jiraya and Orochimaru found themselves grouped together, while Tsunade was branched off with a few heavy hitters and two dojutsu users.

After splitting up the squad was instantly targeted by the opposing ninja, Orochimaru summoned Kusanagi from its sheath and engaged battle position; he was focused on his own battle and the wave of ninja making their way towards him. Orochimaru was graceful and fluid in his movements as if he were dancing, Twisting and turning out of range of the oncoming jutsu. Orochimaru used this opportunity as a distraction to shunshin behind the ninja responsible for the jutsu and killed him. “The white viper” known as Orochimaru leapt to the side as a water dragon surged passed him, turning and striking quickly as his nickname claimed him to be. 

Orochimaru took in his surroundings before sending the same water dragon jutsu; hurtling towards the group of ninja to his right. In that moment Orochimaru was distracted and failed to see the blade of a katana until it made contact between his shoulder blades and upper spine. A visible weak spot that was left vulnerable and unprotected by the steel plated armour. Stumbling forward in both shock and pain, Orochimaru sent two of his smaller summons towards the ninja that had attacked him. His legs gave out from beneath him as he crumpled to the ground, grimacing at the sharp pain of the gash on his spine. Biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out, Orochimaru pushed himself up to stand and proceeded to dodge any attacks coming his way.

Sakumo was pushed back as he countered a kekkai Genkai user, he summoned one of his wolves to guard his back that was left vulnerable. The alpha scanned the battlefield for any openings to lay an attack, finding one Sakumo killed the kekkai Genkai user and used kenjutsu on a different group. The sound of bombs going off all around them, screams of both ninja and artillery clashing together off in the distance. The sound was drowning and horrific, Sakumo saw Orochimaru crumple to the ground as the blade of a katana slashed through the back of his lover. 

Forced to look away as he was again engaged with another Shinobi, Sakumo killed his opponent quickly and triggered a shunshin. As he landed behind Orochimaru, Sakumo grabbed him by the waist and twisted the omega out of range and away from the blade of an oncoming katana. Taking the hit Sakumo felt the cold sharp blade slice its way through his armour and his flak vest, ‘now that’s Japanese steel’ he thought and grimaced as the blade was wrenched out from him.

Still holding onto the omega and hearing the surprised inhale of orochimaru, the pair failed to noticed the fuinjutsu seal that was thrown their way. Feeling the ground beneath their feet fall away the pair was blinded by a bright light and the feeling of falling before both were knocked unconscious from the impact and chakra drainage from the seal. During the fall the alpha kept the omega close to him as he braced for impact, breaking their fall Sakumo instantly fell unconscious as he shielded the omega from the harsh ground beneath him. The last thing Orochimaru heard before succumbing to unconsciousness was a surprised yelp and shriek in a foreign language.

———————————————————

“What the hell is that?!” A nearby Gusu Lan disciple yelped as a bright light flashed from the sky; and what looked like to be people where seen falling. Not having time to reprimand the disciple for the crude language, Lan Xichen and his younger brother Lan Wangji quickly made their way over to the pair now laying on the ground a couple of meters away. Laying their bows on the ground the brothers rushed over to check the strangers for any weapons and injuries. Kneeling down Lan Xichen took notice as a tall silver haired male was clutching a smaller male to his body in a protective manner

Curious the Gusu Lan heir reached out to gently pry the smaller male away from the silver haired male, but quickly pulling his hands back as his younger brother shook his head and pointed at the wounds the small male was supporting. “Brother don’t you may injure them further if you are not careful, who knows how damaging that fall was” Wangji said. The gash went from the upper spine and stopped at the shoulder blades, noticing the armour that was covering the torso of both males Lan Xichen was intrigued by the structure that of it.

Meanwhile the younger brother Lan Wangji was analyzing the features of both unconscious males, the older teen had strange silver hair and was wearing a headband with an insignia carved into the metal plating. He also took notice in the handsome but delicate features of his face, such as his nose and lips but he was a handsome young man indeed. Switching over to the dark haired male that the silver one was clutching to his chest in a protective manner. 

Lan Wangji was taken back by the beauty the dark haired one, a beautiful androgynous face to the strange lilac markings that covered the eyelids and ended at the middle of his nose bridge. The small nose and snow white skin to the small plush pink lips, thick eyelashes and thin delicate brows. The inky black hair falling out from the bun holding that heavy silk curtain like hair away from the face of the beautiful male. Strands of hair delicately falling and framing his face that showed a precious innocence that most lose during their teen years. The innocence radiating off of the smaller male took Wangji by surprise, hearing the inhale of his older brother Lan Xichen was also surprised. The boy looked like an angel of death with blood smeared on his snow white skin, to the strange sword he clutched in his hand even while unconscious.

Gently prying the silver haired teens arms away from the injured dark haired male, both Lan brothers and disciples that now gathered around them were caught off guard as the dark haired beauty sprung up and lashed out with a strange looking sword. He crouched over the unconscious silver haired male on the ground, that innocence was replaced with the boy baring his teeth as a sign of warning. Wei Wuxian the head disciple from the Yunmengjiang sect moved towards the male who was still crouched protectively over the unconscious teen and completely ignoring the warning that was clearly being displayed. The big headed idiot was almost impaled by the sword the boy was holding, ‘I need a cup of tea, I don’t think I can deal with this air head right now’ Lan Xichen thought.

Wei Wuxian cursed and jumped out of the way of the blade, a slender masculine figure yelled to the idiot. “Yah Wei Wuxian! Do you not see the fucking warning?! Don’t you go fucking around as if it’s all shits and giggles. Have some common sense and curtesy, do you really need someone to tell you that? If so then don’t come crying to me if you get stabbed.” The Yunmengjiang heir known as Jiang Cheng yelled to the naive idiot. Wei Wuxian laughed and brushed off the scolding “Iyah Jiang Cheng I was just teasing!” Said idiot named Wei Wuxian replied. “Oh yeah? well don’t you go poking the bear because you will get bitten and you almost did!” Jiang Cheng curtly replied.

Lan Xichen shifted his gaze back to the boy who was still crouched over the unconscious teen, who was holding the sword in one hand that was raised in a defensive manner. “Wow look at that beauty! I won’t mind having that stabbing me” a Jin disciple said in a sleazy tone. “As if anyone would like to sleep with the likes of you” Another disciple from a smaller sect muttered under their breath. “What was that?!” The sleazy Jin said; enraged as he was getting humiliated in front of the group of heirs and disciples. “Enough! I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. Said behaviour will not only reflect on your actions but the entire sect as well!” Jin Zixuan replied firmly, he was the heir of the Lanling Jin Sect. Who was dressed in gold robes with a white peony embroidered onto chest, his hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Jin Zixuan also had a haughty expression on his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Face turning red from both embarrassment and humiliation the Lanling Jin Disciple apologised and bowed his head in submission to the sect heir. Dismissing the disciple Jin Zixuan then turned to look at the strangers, before hearing a pained yelp from one of the nearby QishanWen disciples. The dark haired beauty having struck out with his sword, as his face now twisted in rage. From the looks of it the disciple tried to assist the unconscious male, who now clutched his bleeding hand towards himself as a nearby disciple handed him a handkerchief.  
  
This only provoked the foreign male further into rage as he now stood in front of the male still lying motionless on the ground. The defensive stance he took as if waiting for someone to charge at him and his fallen comrade. The crowd noticed how he held the sword with both hands, the right hand positioned near the guard of the handle. While the left was down towards the bottom of the swords handle, the small male drew the sword up to the his right shoulder with both elbows bent. The tip of the sword was now arching and facing straight up, the male shifted his weight to his legs in a mid lunge as he placed his feet in front of the other. This was a traditional samurai stance, but this allowed Orochimaru to shift his weight easily both offensively and defensively. 

———————————————————-

Orochimaru’s captivating gold snake like eyes were hardened in both calculation and caution. “Who are you and where are we?” He said with a beautiful husky voice, the language he spoke was foreign and strange. “I will say it again who are you and where are we?” Receiving no reply Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he scanned his surroundings, taking in the foreign landscape and terrain. He came to realization that both he and Sakumo were not in Japan anymore, they were in a completely different country he thought.

Orochimaru shuffled to the side as a young male with a sword lunged towards him. Stepping in the boys space as he used the flat of Kusanagi to block the blade of the sword. Orochimaru used this to his advantage, utilizing his flexibility to kick the male underneath the chin while successfully knocking him back. Orochimaru ducked before the sharp blade of a sword could take his head off, shiftingKusanagi to one hand before slicing the sword in half. He ignored the gasps of surprise and disbelief before moving down into split, while successfully avoiding the males that now collided into each other above him. Orochimaru used this to windmill roll and slice the legs of those around him, using that momentum to keep himself in motion before coming to a stop and kicking himself up to a standing position with his sword drawn.

Sensing the chakra of someone coming towards him from behind, Orochimaru turned and knocked the sword out of his attackers hands. Grabbing the males shoulders orochimaru jumped and kicked the two faceless opponents away from him in a mid air split. Landing on quick feet he kicked away the male he was still holding, Orochimaru found himself being yanked back by an unseen force by a male wearing black and red robes. Snarling Orochimaru used the flat edge of Kusanagi to knock the man out who was holding him. Sensing that something was off, Orochimaru snapped his head towards the direction where Sakumo was laying a couple of meters away from him. 

Orochimaru noticed that Sakumo was fine and that all eyes were on him, as he was distracted for a brief moment. A large hand encased and proceeded to crush his much smaller and delicate hand that was holding Kusanagi. Yelping as the offending grip tightened, using his free hand he began to claw and pull at the offending hand. Grimacing as the grip tightened, Orochimaru proceeded to bite the arm of his captor. In the process he darkened his already depleted corrosive chakra and sharpened his pheromones together into killing intent. Successful in drawing blood of his captor Orochimaru felt himself being dragged towards the man holding him. Digging his heels in the ground to slow the movement while using the momentum to swing his leg up and using his shin to kick the thigh of his captor. Hearing a pained grunt and feeling himself bringing dragged instead of being released as he anticipated, the fucking tree of a man stunned and knocked the angry omega out.

Lan Wangji successfully knocked out and caught the now revealed omega before lifting him up into his arms, then retrieving the sword and tucking it into his belt. Wangji turned towards his older brother as Lan Xichen did the same to the unconscious silver haired male. Wangji watched as his brother carefully lifted the teen up while being mindful of the wounds he supported. Composing himself and discreetly stretching the thigh that received the femur shattering kick. The killing intent and angry pheromones that were released by the omega died down as he was unconscious. Feeling as he was not about to get his face ripped off from the beauty he held in his arms. Lan Wangji turned towards a anxious beta male known by the name Wen Ning, stuttered to the twin jades to follow him to the healers wing where his older sister the famous doctor Wen Qing was located.

The younger jade glanced at his elder brother, Lan Xichen lightly snorted before taking the lead. Lan Wangji followed after his older brother “He really got you didn’t he Wangji?” Lan Xichen said with amusement in his voice, “mnh he even bit me” Lan Wangji replied. Lan Xichen laughed as he turned towards his younger brother “did he now? He seemed awfully protective of the silver haired one.” Lan Xichen said, “Perhaps that are close friends” Lan Wangji replied. “Possibly” Lan Xichen said as they reached the healers room that the famous doctor Wen Qing occupied.

Said doctor turned and ushered them into the room “Quick lay them here” she pointed to two unoccupied cots. In the process of laying the strangers down Wen Qing said “What happened? Also who are they.” “We don’t know, they fell from the sky also a bright light could be seen.” Lan Xichen replied, “they were already injured before they fell” Lan Wangji included as he spoke. “Fall?” Wen Qing said in disbelief, “yes they fell about twenty feet from ground level.” Lan Xichen said in a concerned tone, “holy shit” Wen Qing muttered as she looked over the two unconscious males. The twin jades of GusuLan turned towards the doctor in concern, “how are they both still alive? A fall from that height for non cultivators is fatal” Wen Qing said as she glanced up towards the two brothers.

“Non cultivators yes, but the omega posses some kind of strange spiritual energy. It was a visible dark purple hue, it also took the shape of a snake.” Lan Xichen said, Wen Qing hummed as she carefully stripped the strange armour off of the omega. Then proceeding to cut the shirt in half with some shears, snow white skin was revealed as she made quick work of disposing the fabric. “The wound is on his back correct?” Wen Qing said, “Yes, shall I assist you in holding him up?” Lan Xichen replied. “Please, that will be much easier in accessing the wound” Wen Qing said as she was gathering her supplies on a wooden tray, than carrying it over to the cot and placing it down. 

Lan Xichen made quick work of lifting the omega up into a sitting position, while placing his bicep across the omegas chest while wrapping his forearm around his waist to support him. Wen Qing made quick work of disinfecting and cleaning the gash, before suturing the wound closed. After placing an antibiotic cream on before dressing the wound with quick practiced hands. “You can lay him on his side” Wen Qing said before washing and sanitizing her hands before working on the silver haired male. 

Carefully lowering the unconscious dark haired male on his side, Lan Xichen moved to help Wen Qing with ‘silver’ he dubbed in his mind. Only to stop as Wangji was already helping the doctor, sighing as he sat down and thought of what to do with the strangers. Only to be knocked back into the world of the living as Sect Leader Wen’s personal bodyguard Wen Zhuliu, also known as the “core crushing hand” entered the room. “The esteemed Sect Leader Wen and present Sect leaders are to be notified of the sudden intrusion of the strangers and current events. In the meantime I am to remain present if they were to wake, I will interrogate them.” Wen Zhuliu said, “if that’s the case, Wangji you shall remain here as I will speak to Shufu and notify the Sect Leaders of the events that had happened.” Lan Xichen said to his younger brother, who inclined his head and replied “of course esteemed elder brother.” With that the elder Lan Brother left the healers chambers in a swish of his red archery robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orichimaru’s fighting style is based off of Kill Biil’s Beatrix Kiddo in vol 1, also Muay Thai which adds in the deadly elegance. I’ll be posting Orochimaru’s backstory and how he and Sakumo met in the next chapter.  
> I’m also a volleyball player and I also do MMA, so with both of those sports combined you become quick on your feet. The songs that inspired this chapter was Avenged Sevenfold’s ‘Danger Line’ and Black Sabbaths ‘War Pigs’

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering about Sakumo's scent it's the candle 'Mahogany Teakwood" from Bath & Body Works lol, also Sakumo and Orochimaru are childhood sweethearts.  
> Also I will be uploading new chapters randomly.


End file.
